


Hold You In My Arms

by dying_deist



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, free hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Have you ever seen a crazy guy offering free hugs in the middle of Shaftesbury Avenue? That’s me."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold You In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ticklishmish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishmish/gifts).



> I don’t own Muse. This is a work of fiction and it never happened.
> 
> Have you ever seen [this guy](http://media.nowpublic.net/images//51/0/51088296bdcd23d6200427b26cd33907.jpg)? I saw him on telly yesterday and an idea popped into my mind LOL This is a random thing I wrote and it wasn't even on my fanfic list, but I couldn't help writing this. I hope you like it :)

My name is Matthew Bellamy, but you can call me Matt. My friends Tom and Chris always tell me I am a cheerful person, full of energy and someone who can always put a smile on sad faces. I remember them saying I'd get rich if I started charging for hugs and jokes.

Well, I must say they're right. No! I’m not charging for anything, but have you ever seen a crazy guy offering free hugs in the middle of Shaftesbury Avenue?

That’s me.

I’m Matthew James Bellamy, actually, 19, and I’m a music student. When I’m not studying or helping my grandma (I live with her) I spend a few hours at that Avenue with a cardboard saying _“Free Hugs”_ hanging around my neck.

Why do I do it?

It’s okay if you call me crazy or something; I don’t care. It’s just that this feels right, I don’t know why. Somehow it has something to do with what Chris and Tom told me, but I don’t charge anything. In my opinion (and also based on observation) people do need some affection here and there – even if it comes from a complete stranger- stress on strange.

Yeah, you’re right… Now that I’m paying more attention to what I’m explaining I do understand why you'd think I’m crazy… if I were you, I’d probably feel the same.

I meet all kinds of people; old ladies (they are the majority of my ‘customers’) who've lost someone important and hug me like their lives depend on it, children who don’t need an excuse to give hugs (kids are a symbol of happiness), cheerful people who are just seeking to spread love and peace… And of course there are those who mock you, spit on your shoes, mess with you, throw things on you and steal your wallet.

But I still like what I do, even if I don’t earn any money. After all, I’m not doing this for money; for me there’s nothing more rewarding than making someone happy.

You still think I’m crazy, don’t you? It’s fine, I won’t blame you, but there’s something I need to tell you and maybe you can change your mind about what I do.

It was a cloudy Saturday. I knew it was going to rain soon, but I still didn't take an umbrella with me. When I felt the first drops of water on my face, it was too late; I’ve never seen the rain getting so heavy so quickly! In a matter of seconds, I found myself soaked and running towards the underground in a hurry to catch a vacant seat to go back home. But just when I was about to come down the stairs, I noticed a sad blond walking up in front of me. When he looked at me, he lingered scanning me with his sad red-rimmed eyes.

I paused, one hand on the handrail and stared at him, both because there was something about his beautiful face that had stopped me on my tracks- and also because I was curious about why he was eyeing me. I just stood there letting the rain soak me even more and ruin the cardboard; it’d have to be replaced by a new one.

It was when I decided to keep going down the stairs that the blond resumed climbing in my direction. He suddenly hugged me.

He hugged me in a way no one ever had before. It was stronger than any sad old ladies’ embrace or happy kids’ hugs.

It was a pleasing hug yet desperate and melancholy.

My hands found their way to the guy’s back, hugging him back, and then I heard his sobs; he was crying on my shoulder.

I was too shocked to react – that had never happened to me before!

“I’ve ruined my life. I’m such a screw up! I don’t even know what to do…” He whispered between whimpers as I smoothed his back. I didn’t even know the man…

Just when I was about to ask him what was wrong, he pulled away, wiping his eyes and glancing at me for a brief moment before leaving with a mumbled “Thank you.”

One week later he came back to ask me out for a coffee and one year later to move in with him.

***

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? =D Should I write a sequel?
> 
> Thank you very much Vasu for suggesting me the last lines. You're right, one of your best ideas <3 Love ya.


End file.
